MMXIV
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo que cada día se desconocían, preguntándose cuánto durarían unidos. Y con todo viniéndoseles encima, más de uno se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que todo era su culpa, de que tanto la crisis europea como las del Tercer Mundo habían sido generadas por su mal manejo y ambiciones.


**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Advertencias:**

Basado en hechos de actualidad.  
¿Pairings implícitos -o explícitos también-?  
BloodyRosechan97 no se hace responsable de posibles incongruencias históricas (?).

* * *

_**MMXIV**_

.

La República Federal de Alemania observó, una vez más, la expresión incómoda de la nación frente a él. Ante ello, el Reino de España se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa forzada, tratando de no ahogarse con aquellas cadenas que lo tenían sujeto al otro por el cuello debido a las deudas. De vez en cuando Suiza conseguía ser lo bastante discreto para tomar el dinero que el español escondía y llevárselo a su paraíso fiscal, lejos del yugo alemán.

Desde la pared contraria, la fulminante mirada de Italia Meridional no se despegaba de ellos: con los puños apretados y claras intenciones de intervenir en cuando consiguiera que la estúpida República Italiana lo soltara, pues su hermano aún seguía intentando disuadirle para alejarse de todo aquello desde que había confesado su deseo de volver a ser parte de la corona española, ¡como si él no pudiera casarse con quien le diera la gana! El Norte lo miraba horrorizado.

Al desviarse hacia el sofá, podía verse el maltratado cuerpo de Grecia, lleno de diversas cicatrices que eran surcadas por el sudor entre los delirios de la fiebre; teniendo que ser cuidado de cerca por el resto de los europeos presentes.

El trío báltico, por su parte, se había estacionado junto a una de las ventanas, y era Lituania quien, apoyado en el borde con gesto desanimado, se preguntaba cuán dolorosa sería la caída si saltaba en busca de su amada Bielorrusia; ella, sin embargo, estaba de pie en la acera sin decir palabra. Tan sólo contemplando con desdén la escena protagonizada por sus hermanos (siendo que Ucrania corría despavorida mientras intentaba cargar su arma, no muy convencida, para atacar a Rusia) y jugando con su anillo de bodas, ese que la Federación Rusa le había dado en 1997 y atesoraba como único consuelo.

Canadá, quien estaba de visita, se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones cansado de escuchar enormes cantidades de quejas sobre uno de sus ídolos del momento, ¡cómo maldecía haber deseado no ser invisible! Pero sólo pudo taparse los oídos por los constantes mensajes en su teléfono móvil, mientras se preguntaba si sólo notaban eso, ¡qué bueno hubiera sido que lo reconocieran por tener la clase media más rica! Habiendo superado a su hermano gemelo, el mismo que segundos después hizo acto de presencia en la sala principal, abriendo su enorme bocaza para decir barbaridades tales como que Europa proporcionaba gas a Rusia (sabiendo los miembros de la Unión Europea que era totalmente al contrario).

Aunque más de uno quiso decir algo, prefirieron callarse, sabiendo que meterse con el estadounidense podía costarles todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento, todos sus secretos, y sus debilidades. Todos recordaban con horror cómo había acabado Japón al haberlo atacado. Así que tan sólo lo escucharon quejarse de cómo China intentaba hackearlo después de acusarle de espionaje, ¡a él!, ¡al país de la libertad!

El Reino Unido, sentado cerca de Grecia, soltó un suspiro de resignación preguntándose hasta qué punto su ex-colonia podía ser tan infantil, y tan egoísta, aún guardándole rencor porque a finales del Agosto anterior hubiera mandado al diablo su "relación especial", que habían llevado orgullosos desde hacía tantos años, al nombrar a la República Francesa como más viejo aliado (olvidando que él mismo se había propuesto con anterioridad que Londres debía conseguir autonomía contra las decisiones de Whasington).

¿Y Francia? Él se hallaba a su lado, tal y como siempre: aliados y enemigos que habían enterrado las hachas de guerra en 1904 hasta volverse inseparables. Tanto que ambos habían adquirido a la vez posturas políticas que comenzaban a amenazar el fino hilo que unía a Europa en la misma asociación, junto a otros movimientos nacionalistas que continuaban el desequilibrio.

¿Qué podían esperar ya?

De nuevo, los suspiros (aunque ahora de todos) hicieron acto de presencia. Se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo que cada día se desconocían, preguntándose cuánto durarían unidos. Y con todo viniéndoseles encima, más de uno se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que todo era su culpa, de que tanto la crisis europea como las del Tercer Mundo habían sido generadas por su mal manejo y ambiciones. Pensaban, tal vez, que los viejos imperios que los habían criado se decepcionarían al notar que entre tanto avance tecnológico aún no habían sido capaces de resolver sus diferencias, sus caprichos, y hacer un mundo en el que finalmente se pudiera llevar una vida modesta y tranquila. Donde sus ideales no se corrompieran hasta convertirse en los monstruos de sus pesadillas.

—_"C'est la vie"._

Pronunció finalmente el francés tomando una copa de vino, a lo que Reino Unido respondió buscando su vaso de ron. Poco después, Alemania ya había sacado la cerveza y todos se habían reunido en un brindis donde se sonrieron sin gracia, chocando el cristal mientras decían "Por la Unión Europea" con aquel evidente deje entre la ironía y la resignación. Quizás, y sólo quizás, algún día aquellos tiempos quedarían en el olvido; cuando desaparecieran como antaño y sus sucesores pudieran evitar los errores del pasado.

Quién sabría.


End file.
